


left to her devices

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Left to his own devices, Steve would never have left the bedroom.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 15





	left to her devices

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, theme song titles, prompt any, any/any, You look good in my shirt 
> 
> I love this song and you will pry this trope from my cold dead hands.

Left to his own devices, Steve would not have left his bedroom that morning. Not when, for the first time, Noelani was there beside him, her body warm against his, her skin soft under his palms, her giggles sweet as his lips moved down her neck and he made all the overtures for a morning repeat of last night's activities. He had no interest in moving and neither, it would appear, did she. 

Until the moment that her stomach let out an unmistakable gurgle that could mean only one thing. 

She moved in a hurry then, rolling away from him and covering her face with her arm. Her blush started somewhere just above her breasts and rose rapidly and he bit his lip to keep back his chuckles. "Oh my god," she muttered, more to herself than to him, he thought, embarrassment clear in every syllable. 

"Hey, it's okay." He shifted so that he was close to her again, dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "I mean, we certainly worked up an appetite last night..." 

She moved her arm just enough that she could look at him with one eye. "Don't look so smug."

"I'm not being smug, it's just my face. Danny says I have resting smug face. Besides..." He kissed her shoulder again, then nuzzled into her neck. "I happen to know you like my face." Her sigh was nothing short of theatrical, which he thought proved his point. "C'mon," he said then, rolling away from her. "I'll make you pancakes." 

She blinked and sat up, watching him pull last night's pants from the floor where she'd tossed them. "Pancakes?"

"Sure. They're not the Wailana, but they're not bad." He leaned down, kissed her, long and lingering and for a moment, he considered skipping pancakes altogether. Then he thought better of it - they did need to keep their strength up after all. "I'll go get started, come down when you're ready." He thought of something then. "Shirts are in the second drawer of the dresser if you want to borrow one." 

Her head swung in that direction and she was biting her lip when she looked back at him and he knew he needed to go downstairs immediately, otherwise they'd likely both starve. 

He'd made a good start on the pancakes, was getting some fruit ready for a side dish when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He didn't turn around immediately, only looking around when her hand rested on the bare skin of his back, just above the waist of his pants. What he saw made his breath catch, because she hadn't picked a new shirt from the drawer; instead she'd taken the one he'd worn the previous night, a shade of blue that looked amazing against her skin, shown off to great effect when she had only a couple of buttons fastened. Her hair was still loose, falling around her shoulders in gentle waves and the expression on her face was almost shy. 

Then, after a couple of moments looking at him, it turned into something else. 

"Is this okay?" she asked, with a grin that suggested she already knew the answer. 

"Yeah," he nodded, curiously lost for words. "You just..." He swallowed and shook his head. He was a grown man, after all, not some tongue tied schoolboy. "You look good in my shirt," is what he settled on, which happened to be simple, but true. It also had the added bonus of making her smile broadly. 

"I know." 

He laughed at that, pulled her close and kissed her before proving that she looked just as good out of his shirt.

The pancakes were a little late and a little burned but Noelani still seemed to think they were worth waiting for. 

Steve knew just what she meant.


End file.
